The breakdown
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: A brother is injured hitting the eldest with an emotional response as he feels it's all his fault. You may want tissues ;) Thunderbirds do not belong to me it was all Gerry Anderson.


Scott had been worrying about his brother the whole way back to the island, and now here he was in the infirmary spewing the whole story to Jeff.

"You see Dad, if it hadn't been for Gordon, Virgil wouldn't even be here. I just shouldn't have left him down there by himself, I'm the worst field commander ever" Scott sank into a chair next to Virgil's bed.

"Scott, it wasn't your fault, the rescue was successful no-one was hurt and Virgil is going to be fine, Brains has checked him over so don't torture yourself."

Scott's eyes flicked open again "Torture?! Dad, it's Virgil who's been through torture!"

"Scott.." Jeff started.

"No Dad, you don't understand" Scott jumped up to his feet, his eyes glistening with new tears "I wasn't there to get him out, I stood by and did nothing!" with that, Scott dashed from the room almost knocking Alan to the ground on his way down to the garden, Gordon watched him with pity, he knew exactly where Scott was going. In tearful strides Scott reached the palm trees by the sea and sank to his knees to his knees crying, he was alone here, no sound of life surrounded him only the wind and the occasional soft tap as tears fell onto his boots, behind him Gordon tiptoed around the trees, as he got closer small tears came to his eyes seeing his eldest brother in so much despair.

"Scott?" he said quietly, Scott jumped and turned to face his copper haired brother.

"Go away Gordon" Scott huffed wiping his eyes on his sleeve and facing back to the ocean, Gordon sighed and sat down beside him.

"Scott, tell me what you're thinking?"

"There's nothing to tell, please leave me alone" Scott hid his face away as more tears came to his eyes.

"What, so you can create your own pool here? I don't think so, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you think Virgil's injury is your fault" Gordon persisted running his hand across the sand.

Scott took a deep breath and lifted his head from his arm "I thought he'd be ok going down that shaft by himself after the rock slide, so I went to check on those people we had already rescued, I had no idea those rocks were going to follow him down the shaft, the last thing I heard was him calling my name" Scott paused "I tried to radio him but it was clear he had been knocked out, then I looked around and you were gone" Scott turned to face Gordon "when you came out with Virgil, god I was so relieved, that's why I was so angry Gordon, and I'm sorry"

"I know Scott and I don't blame you."

"I was so worried" Scott felt a lone tear run down his cheek and he brushed it away "We've been in life threatening situations, but I never thought one would actually happen to one of us."

Gordon smiled sympathetically at Scott "come here Scotty" and pulled him into a hug, the final barrier broke and Scott collapsed into uncontrollable sobs onto Gordon's shoulder, suddenly Gordon's watch began to beep, careful not to jolt Scott, Gordon lifted his arm.

"Gordon here."

"Son, Virgil is awake. Is Scott with you?"

"Well I have a soggy Scott."

"What are you talking about Gordon?"

"Oh never mind, alright I'll be right up, thanks for informing us. Over and out."

Scott's sobs quietened and he lifted his pale face from Gordon's shoulder to look at him.

"What's this about Virgil?"

"He's awake. Dad wants us."

"I need to see him, now."

"Let's go then, oh and Scott, you owe me a new uniform top" Gordon winked and even Scott had to smile feebly at his brother's terrible humour. When they reached the infirmary Scott ran forward surprising a resting Virgil.

"Virgil?" Scott asked smiling.

"Scott?"

"Thank god you're alright, you gave us quite a scare there."

Virgil sat up slowly "Ow. What...happened?"

"Take it easy Virg, the rock slide followed you down while you went to check for anyone else, then Gordon came to get you" Jeff said gently.

"I should've been looking out for you, it's our job to save lives not endanger them" Scott clasped Virgil's hand in his.

"Don't blame yourself Scott."

"But Virgil, I was nowhere near, it was only when I saw Gordon holding you did I realise that something had happened."

"Oh Scott, don't blame yourself, I just wanted to get him home as soon as possible, and we did" Gordon smiled standing with Alan.

"Have you been crying?" Virgil asked gazing into Scott's faded blue eyes.

"Only a little" Scott said quietly.

"When he says a little he means buckets" Gordon teased grinning at Alan who sniggered into his hand.

"Shut up Gordon" Scott hissed "So much for sympathy."

"Thanks for saving me Gordy" Virgil smiled.

"As your co-pilot, it's my job really, but, you're welcome anytime."

"So our leader cried?" Alan asked still smiling.

"You bet and..."

"Shut up Gordon!" Scott frowned only making Alan laugh more.

"C'mon boys leave them alone" Jeff lead the younger two out leaving Scott and Virgil.

"Scott, you're a brilliant leader" Virgil smiled running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't need to get so upset though" Scott looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Even the toughest nut has to crack, and Scott, you out of all of us are the hardest to crack. I see it on lots of rescues, especially the ones that don't go smoothly, the emotions just build up inside you, then they spill, like today" Virgil said locking his eyes with Scott's.

Scott perched himself on the bed and sighed "I can't help it, you guys all have your own way of dealing with emotion and stress, I mean take you for example Virg, you just go to your piano and you're fine."

"You really think I'm fine when I play in moods like that? No Scott, completely the opposite, I'm in complete pain" Virgil laughed lightly.

"I can't wait until you can leave this room, I need a tune to cheer me up" Scott laughed.

Virgil smirked and got out of bed slowly "Dad can't stop me doing everything."

"Virgil what are you doing? Get back to bed!" Scott hissed.

"You said you wanted a tune now come with me before Dad comes back." Virgil yanked Scott's arm and pulled him out of the back door, before long Scott found himself in Thunderbird 2's hanger.

"Virgil, why are we here?" Scott queried as Virgil unlocked a door hidden around the corner.

"Come in here and shut the door." Virgil went in and Scott followed, a little hesitant, then a tune stopped him, it sounded like a piano. Inside Virgil was sitting at another grand playing happily, Scott couldn't help but start laughing.

"How long has this been down here Virg?" he asked walking over to join Virgil on the stool.

"Hmm a couple months give or take" Virgil shrugged.

For a moment the two sat in silence surrounded by the soft melodies pouring out of Virgil's hands, Scott sighed and Virgil held the melody to turn to his brother.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"It's nothing, I'm glad you're alright now Virgil, you really scared me today."

Virgil lifted his fingers off the keys and put an arm around Scott's shoulder "I'm fine Scott, you worry too much now relax. Come on, I want to see you play for a change." Scott grinned and began to play slowly just relieved Vigil was with him.

_**Author's note: Well that was short and sweet, Scott and Virgil's relationship has always been stronger than the other brothers, you may disagree but that's your opinion, anyway, I know this story doesn't really cover the boys' jobs as professional rescuers, but this is when they return and how they react when a family member is hurt, to me Scott would be hit hardest by anything happening to one of his brothers, this is why I decided to write this as a breakdown.** **At the moment I haven't got any other fanfic ideas, so you won't be hearing from me, I will be back... Thanks for the favourites, it's really supporting xx**_


End file.
